As a video encoding scheme intended for high-efficiency transmission and accumulation of video information, an encoding scheme of the IS O/IEC 14496-10 Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard is described in Non Patent Literature (NPL) 2. Moreover, NPL 1 proposes improvement in compression efficiency of video encoding, by extending (increasing) a pixel bit length of an input image upon video encoding to enhance operation precision of intra prediction and motion-compensated prediction (inter-frame prediction).
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 proposes switching between entropy encoding and non-compression encoding (PCM encoding) per predetermined encoded unit, to guarantee a fixed processing time for a video encoding device or a video decoding device.